The Uchiha of Fairy Tail
by TheTailedBeastMage
Summary: This is the story of how an Uchiha joins the Fairy Tail guild and their adventures. Hope you enjoy. OP God-Like OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody just wanted to say that I own nothing except my own character. Also as I said before that this is just something I came up with it is a slight crossover with Naruto for my character and other things later in the story. Hope you guys and gals enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**

 **The Uchiha of Fairy Tail**

Chapter 1: Intro

The continent of Fiore home of many great things but the greatest thing is **Magic**. Only a certain number of people can harness this magic and become mages. Said mages do jobs for people all across Fiore and sometimes mages would come together and form **Guilds**. All guilds have many mages with different types of magic ranging from **Basic Magic** to **Lost Magic**. There are many guilds across Fiore but there is one that is ranked number 1 guild and that is **Fairy Tail**.

 _Magnolia Town X778_

Here in Magnolia Town is the number 1 guild Fairy Tail. The guild known for their destructive mages right now is having a brawl in their guild but that is the most common thing about them. Inside the guild chairs and tables are being thrown and people fighting all over the place. The main cause of the brawl is no other then Fairy Tail's most famous mages known for their destructive tendencies. Natsu Dragneel the **Fire Dragon Slayer** , Gray Fullbuster the **Ice-Make Mage** , Erza Scarlet also known as Titania a **Requip Mage** , and Mirajane Strauss a **Take Over Mage** who uses a special take over called **Satan Soul**. Right now Natsu and Gray are yelling at each other and Erza and Mirajane screaming at each other.

The sight of the brawl was very entertaining for the older members of Fairy Tail. Sitting at the bar watching the fight was none other than the Fairy Tail **Guild Master** Makarov Dreyar. He smiled as he watched them all fight then frowned realizing all the money their destructive personalities cost him. He stood up on the bar then activated his **Titan Magic** and grew to the size of a giant. As he grew many of the mages stopped fighting when they saw the shadow fall over them. **"What have I told you about fighting in the guild hall!"** The now giant Makarov yelled over the entire guild. The fighting stopped and they all turned to face Makarov as he shrunk to normal size.

"Gray said ice was better than fire!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu started it first!" Yelled Gray.

"I tried to stop them then Mira came and started to fight with me." Erza said.

"I didn't do anything Erza. I was just sitting at the table then decided to join in." Said Mira as they all stood in front of Makarov. Just before Makarov could scold them the guild hall doors opened with a single person walking in. The person who walked through the doors was in fact a young boy who had a slight tan and looked to be about 12 years old. He wore a black trench coat that went down to his knees he had a gray undershirt on under the trench coat and also was wearing black jeans and finishing it off with black combat boots. The feature that stood out the most was his long spikey bright white hair and his bright green eyes. On the back of his trench coat was an insignia that resembled a fan with the top half red and the bottom half white.

Not many people noticed him come in but the few who did went back to their previous activities but Makarov watched as he walked through the guild towards the bar. The kids took Makarovs distraction and walked away to do their normal activities. Makarov watched as the kid went to the bar and sat down. Once he sat down Makarov makes his way over to the bar and sits next to the kid.

"Hello there young one what brings you to our guild?" Makarov asked.

The boy was silent for a while then spoke. "I would like to join your guild." The boy said.

The master looked at him before speaking. "May I know the name of person who would like to join my guild?" The guild master asked.

The young boy looked at the guild master before his eyes turned blood red with a single comma like shape slowly moving in orbit around the pupil. "My name is **Riker Uchiha**." The now named Riker says as his eyes turn back to their normal color.

Makarov was speechless. "Like the Uchiha clan from the Elemental Nations?" Makarov asked amazed that someone from the Elemental Nations traveled to Fiore.

"Yes the Uchiha clan." Riker says as he looks down at the counter.

At that moment two older mages overheard the conversation and looked over. "Wait didn't something happen to the Uchiha's like 2 years ago that was talked about across Fiore?" One of the older mages asks.

"Yes Macao that Uchiha clan." Makarov answers.

The other mage spoke up. "What happened to the clan again?" He asked.

"I can't seem to remember what happened Wakaba." Makarov said.

The two older mages now known as Macao and Wakaba sat in thought until Riker spoke up. "2 years ago the Uchiha clan was slaughtered in 1 day only a small amount of the Uchiha's escaped like me." Riker said as silence fell over the master and the two older mages.

After a moment of silence Makarov spoke up. "Well then Riker, where would you like your guild stamp and what color?" Makarov asks Riker as he grabs the guild stamp.

Riker takes off his trench coat and puts his right arm out. "I would like dark red on my bicep." Riker says as Makarov stamps his arm. After Makarov stamps him the master jumps onto the bar and gets everyone's attention.

"Listen up brats welcome our new member Riker Uchiha!" He yells to all the guild members as they all cheered that they gained a new member. After that announcement the guild began to party all night long.

 _The Next Day_

It was a new morning when Riker entered the guild. He looked around at some of the members that didn't leave last night and were spread around the guild sleeping. Riker walked up to the bar and sat down. During the party last night he had met a lot of the members of the guild. There was Natsu Dragneel a **Dragon Slayer** who kept challenging him to a fight which he rejected. Then there was Gray Fullbuster an **Ice Make** mage. Riker quickly discovered the rivalry between those two and thought it was funny, especially when Natsu would try to hit him and he would switch spots with Gray using the **Substitution Jutsu**.

Riker enjoyed speaking with the mages who were around his age. He also discovered another rivalry between Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss. Erza's magic was a special **Requip Magic** known as **The Knight** where she could switch her armor and weapons at any given time. Then there was Mira's magic she is a **Takeover Mage** with a special takeover called **Satan Soul** where she can use the power of a demon she took over. 'There are lots of strong mages here; I think I'm going to like it here.' Riker thought.

Riker was taken out of his thoughts when the door was kicked open and Natsu walked in with most of the young generation. Once the guild was filled with people the master jumped on the second floor railing and got everyone's attention.

"Listen up! As you all know we have gotten a new member Riker Uchiha." Makarov says as everyone cheers. "Well Riker here comes from a neighboring continent call the Elemental Nations." He says as everyone quiets down to pay more attention. "At the Elemental Nations they use something call **Chakra** which is relativity similar to **Ethernano**. While we use our magic through magic seals they use their chakra through hand seals to use attacks and other things. Riker if you could please show a demonstration." The master says. Riker nods and gets up and forms a quick hand seal and is engulfed in smoke.

After the smoke clears standing where Riker was an exact copy of Makarov. The new 'Makarov' then jumped onto the railing next to the real Makarov. Then in another puff of smoke a grinning Riker was sitting on the railing.

Makarov cleared his throat gathering everyone's attention again. "Now I would like for Riker to show us his strength so I suggest a quick fight between Natsu and Riker. The fight will be out back in 5 minutes. Riker I would like to talk to you before the fight." Makarov says as Riker and he go to his office. Once inside the office they sat down. "Now Riker if I am correct in the Elemental Nations they train you to be shinobi." Makarov said.

"Yes we were trained to be shinobi. We go through the academy then once we graduate we become the rank of Genin and also legal adults. I graduated early and before the downfall of the Uchiha clan I was promoted to the rank of Chunin." Riker responds to Makarov.

"Ok Riker and I am to understand that shinobi did many missions and some that include killing people?" Makarov asked.

"Yes there were many missions that involve assassination." Riker explains.

"I want you to know that killing is frowned upon here in Fiore and in the guild and also if you are as strong as I think you are please take it easy on Natsu." Makarov asks.

"I already knew that killing was frowned upon here and I was already planning on not going all out in the spar." Riker says as he stands up. "Now then let's get this show on the road." Riker says as Makarov and he head to the training grounds behind the guild. Riker and Makarov exited the back of the guild to see the field packed with people making a circle with Natsu in the middle. Riker then walked into the circle and stood across the field from Natsu.

The master walked in between them. "Ok I want this to be a nice friendly spar. No fatal moves and unless I call it the first one to surrender or fall unconscious loses. Begin!" The master yells then jumps back into the crowd.

"All right I'm all fired up!" Natsu yells as he charges Riker. Natsu then jumps into the air and starts to come down on Riker. **"Fire Dragons Iron Fist"** Natsu yells as he engulfs his hand in fire and swings at Riker. Right before the hit connects Riker he jumps right at Natsu just dodging the fist and lands on the other side of the field. Everyone watches at Riker goes through some hand seals. **"Earth Style: Rock Fist"** Riker yells as a fist made of rock comes out of the ground and hits Natsu into the air.

Riker then ran through some more hand seals. **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"** Riker yells as a dragon made of water materializes from the air and grabs Natsu then crashes to the ground. Everyone was silent as they watched Natsu get up and look at Riker then takes a deep breath. **"Fire Dragons Roar"** Natsu yells as a torrent of fire launches towards Riker. Riker quickly runs through some hand seals. **"Water Style: Water Wall"** Riker yells as a wall of water forms and blocks the fire resulting in the whole area to fill with steam.

Everyone heard more fighting and shouting from inside the steam. As the steam started to clear everyone could see Riker and Natsu standing across from each other on the field with Natsu breathing heavily and Riker didn't seem to be out of shape.

"Okay Natsu one final move at each other ok." Riker says as Natsu nods his head. Everyone watches as Natsu's fist is engulfed in flames again and then the field was filled with the sound of chirping birds. They all looked towards Riker whose open palm was coated with lightning. On an unspoken command the two rushed at each other with their attacks ready.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist"**

" **Chidori"**

The next thing people saw was Natsu on the ground unconscious and on the other side of the field was Riker stand there completely fine.

The master then spoke up. "The winner is Riker. Now someone get Natsu to the infirmary." Makarov said as everyone started to head back inside. Makarov then walked over to Riker. "Welcome to the guild Riker." The master said with a smile as they walk inside the guild.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Uchiha of Fairy Tail**

Chapter 2: Sharingan vs The Knight, Ready for Anything

 _Magnolia Town X778_

It has been 3 days since Riker's fight with Natsu and he has been enjoying himself in the guild. Ever since Natsu recovered from their fight he has constantly been challenging Riker to fight him again. Whenever Riker denied Natsu would go to attack him but Riker would just substitute with Gray. The only times that Riker would get to relax was when early in the morning before Natsu got to the guild. As of right now Riker is sitting at the bar in the guild drinking some water. 'I'm running low on money I'm going to have to take a job soon.' Riker thought to himself.

Riker was enjoying the peace and quiet of the guild but that all went away when Natsu and Gray barged in yelling about something stupid. It didn't help at all that Natsu's cat Happy kept insulting both of them to make them yell even louder at each other. Their yelling soon escalated into fighting and their fighting was going to become a brawl if Riker hadn't done something. Riker ran through some quick hand seals. **"Earth Style: Rock Fist Hold"** Everyone heard him say as two hands made of rock came up from the ground and grabbed hold of Natsu and Gray.

"Can you guys not go one day without yelling at each other!" Riker yells at them.

Natsu spoke up first. "The stripper started it I was just on my way here when he came yelling at me for no reason." Natsu says as he struggles to get out of the fist.

"That's not true I was on my way here when flame breath ran up to me yelling about something stupid." Gray explains.

Riker sighs as he releases them from the rock. "Whatever but can you guys just not argue for a while." Riker says as he turns back to his glass of water. Natsu and Gray just walked away from each other and sat at different tables across the guild. Everyone watched in silence as the only people they saw that actually got Natsu and Gray to stop fighting were Erza or Makarov. After a while the guild started to fill up with members and everyone was hanging out. 'I will have to ask Makarov how jobs work here in Fiore.' Riker thought to himself.

Sometime later the guild became full of its usual rowdiness but the one thing that was different was that Natsu and Gray were sitting at the same table whispering to each other. Some people got suspicious that the two of them were together while some just ignored it. Riker just sat at the bar until he saw the master walk in the guild. He got up and started to walk over to him. About halfway to the master he looked and didn't see Natsu and Gray at their table but just ignored it.

"Riker fight me!" Natsu yelled as he rushed Riker with a flaming fist. Riker just sighed and substituted with Gray. Once he substituted with Gray he noticed two things 1) He was falling from the rafters of the guild, and 2) He was heading towards a table with everyone's favorite redhead eating strawberry cake. It all happened at once when everyone thought Natsu was going to punch Gray but instead they saw Riker fall right onto a table knocking Erza's strawberry cake on the ground.

At that moment everyone froze as the room filled with killer intent coming from Erza as her cake was knocked down. Everybody watched as Riker stood up just to duck down as a sword sailed past his head. Riker jumped back and pulled out a kunai as Erza kept slashing at him. Erza brought her sword down on his head only to be stopped by a kunai.

"Erza please calm down I will buy you another piece of cake." Riker says while trying to calm down Erza but she wasn't listening. She requiped another sword and start to swing faster aiming to strike Riker. She kept swinging faster but every strike was blocked by Riker who was starting to have trouble blocking her swords.

Everyone around watched as Riker struggled to keep up with Erza's strikes then in a split second everyone watched Riker slide another kunai and started to meet Erza's strikes and push her back. He met each of Erza's strike and started to get some hits on her. Then when Riker blocked both her swords he slid his kunai down the blade and disarmed her while putting one up to her neck.

Before anything else could happen the master separated them. "Ok now calm down both of you." He said as he pushed them apart.

"I'm sorry Master and Riker I let my anger get the best of me." Erza said as she hung her head in shame.

"It's okay Erza but I think we were set up because when I swapped with Gray he just happened to be above you." Riker says as they all look over to Natsu and Gray who were trying to sneak out of the guild.

Before anything happened Happy flew over. "He Riker what's wrong with your eyes there red and weird." Happy says as everyone looks at Riker's eyes to see the red eye with a single comma along the iris.

"This is the bloodline of the Uchiha clan. It's called the **Sharingan**." Riker says as he shuts it off showing his normal eyes.

"That's interesting what can the **Sharingan** do?" Erza asks as Riker became the center of attention.

"Well the **Sharingan** also known as the Copy Wheel Eye can copy almost any Jutsu except ones from a bloodline. It also has three stages shown through the number of tomoe in the eye. I am only at the first stage. It allows me to see other people's Chakra and Ethernano and also gives an incredible clarity of perception which allows me to read lips and mimic pencil movements. Then it allows me to see fast movements and cast illusions." Riker finishes as he grabs Natsu and Gray before they can leave.

Makarov looked at them. "So what do you have to say for starting the fight?" He asks the two boys.

"It was awesome!" Natsu yells as everyone laughs about his behavior.

After Makarov yelled at them about fighting Riker approached him about how to take jobs. Once Riker got the basics of taking jobs he went over to the request board and started to take a look at the jobs. As he looked at all the jobs none of them really caught his eye except for one.

 **Job Request**

 **Dark Guild Extermination**

 **In The Town of Easthallow**

 **Reward: 90,000 Jewels**

Riker picked the request of the board and walked over to the master. "Master I would like to take this request." He told the master.

Makarov looked over the request. "Okay Riker but it is a rule here that on your first job you must take a member of the guild." Makarov tells Riker.

Riker nods then turns around and looks around the guild. He started to think of whom to take on the job. His first thought was Natsu but he was too much of a hot head to take on the mission. Gray was second to come to mind but Riker didn't really like his habit of stripping. His final choices were between Erza and Mira both were relatively strong and would be a good team if they could get past fighting with each other.

Riker had made his choice and approached the two mages fighting each other. He stopped in front of the duo and looked at them. After some time Riker cleared his throat then Erza and Mira noticed Riker standing there and stopped death staring each other and looked at him.

"Erza, Mira I would like to ask you if you could accompany me on my first job request." Riker asks politely. They both gave each other a death stare before they responded.

"Yes I would like to accompany you Riker." Erza replied.

"Sure why not." Mira said.

"Ok then we shall leave tomorrow. We can meet at the train station in the morning." Riker says as he exits the guild and heads to the hotel he was staying at. Once he got to the hotel he showered and sat on the bed thinking about the upcoming job. After a while of thinking he got up and walked over to the only case he packed when he came to Fiore. He picked up a long case and placed it on the bed and opened it.

Inside the case was a 3 ½ ft. katana in its blood red sheath. The sheath itself was a work of art running up the sheath from the bottom to the top was 3 snakes spiraling up the sheath to have their heads covered by bandages. The hilt was nothing special but a black handle wrapped with cloth for extra grip then the hand guard was also hidden by bandages. Bandages locked the blade in the sheath so it couldn't be drawn.

"I know not of the strength of the mages tomorrow so I will bring just in case **Hell Bringer**." Riker says as he puts the katana back in its case then heads to sleep. The next morning Riker got up and started to get ready for the job. Once he is done he looks in the mirror to see himself in his full combat gear. He was wearing black combat boots along with black jeans and a black long sleeve with the Uchiha symbol on the back. On top of that was his combat armor along his shoulders ran black metal plates that ran past his elbows. The metal plates also formed a collar to protect his neck and a chest plate that covered the front and back of his body. More plates ran down the side of his legs and some over the front and back of his waist. This was his **Shinobi Battle Armor**. (Madara's Armor)

After securing the armor on himself he quickly removed **Hell Bringer** from its case and strapped it to his side. He quickly left the hotel and headed to the train station. Once he arrived he realized he was early and waited for Erza and Mira to show up. Sometime later Erza and Mira showed up as they quickly bought their tickets and discussed the details of the mission.

"So Riker are you ready for your first mission." Erza asked.

"Yeah are you ready this seems like a difficult mission." Mira says as they wait for the train.

Riker grins as he lays his hand on the hilt of **Hell Bringer**. "Ready for anything." He says as the train arrives and the start to head to Easthallow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter it took a while to make as I would start to write then just stop because I would hit a mental block then just do something else for awhile.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character.**

 **The Uchiha of Fairy Tail**

Chapter 3: First Mission, Dangerous Power

 _Train to Easthallow_

The trio sat in silence on the train as it took them to their destination. They still had 4 hours till they got to Easthallow. Inside the train car Riker sat looking out the window while Erza and Mira sat across from each other glaring at each other. After a while Erza looked over to Riker.

"Hey Riker master said that you were from another country the Elemental Nations right?" Erza asked as she turned to face Riker.

"Yeah that's right he did say something like that." Mira said as they both turned their attention to Riker.

Riker looked at them. "That is right I am from the Elemental Nations it is very different from Fiore." Riker says as he looks back out the window.

"What is the Elemental Nations like Riker?" Mira asked as she and Erza focused their attention on Riker.

"The Elemental Nations has a lot more wildlife then Fiore. There were five great nations The Land of Fire where I come from, The Land of Wind, The Land of Water, The Land of Lightning, and The Land of Earth. Each other the nations have their own shinobi force. The shinobi are divided into ranks depending on their skill the lowest rank is **Genin** then there is my rank which is **Chūnin** after that there is **Special Jōnin** and **Jōnin** then the highest rank is **Kage** which is the leader of the village." Riker paused to take a breath.

"I lived in the land in The Land of Fire in the village of **Konohagakure**. There were many clans that lived amongst each other in Konoha among them was **The Uchiha Clan** my clan. We were once a respected clan that had part in the creation of Konoha." Riker said as he continued to look out the window of the train.

Mira and Erza looked at each other but it was Erza who spoke up. "Were?" Erza asked.

After a moment of silence Riker finally spoke up. "The Uchiha Clan is dead I am one of the many remaining survivors." Riker said as silence fell upon them. The rest of the ride was in silence.

 _Easthallow_

The group left the train station and started to walk around town. They asked for directions and made their way to the town hall to talk about the request. As they walked through town Riker noticed that a lot of the houses had scorch marks and multiple houses were burned to the ground. Once they reached town hall they were lead to the mayor's office.

"Welcome you must be the mages I sent for." The mayor said as they walked into his office.

"Yes we are mages from Fairy Tail we came to deal with your dark guild." Riker said as they sat down across from the mayor.

"Good this dark guild has been harassing our town for a while now. We thank you for accepting the job request." The mayor said.

"I did notice a lot of scorch marks and burned down buildings while coming towards town hall. I'm guessing the dark guild is responsible for that." Riker said.

"Yes they come into the town and use their magic to burn down shops and homes. Many people have had to be brought to the hospital because of them." Says the mayor as he brings out a folder from his desk. "This is all the info we have on the guild. They call themselves the Devils Flame." The mayor says as he hands the folder to Riker. The trio scans over the folder before handing it back.

"We will take care of the guild for you." Erza says as they get up to leave.

"You will find the guild by the Easthallow Lake towards the north of the town. Also if you haven't realized they specialize in fire magic." The mayor says as the trio leaves the office.

The trio began their walk towards the north exit of Easthallow when they started to discussing plans. After walking through the forest the group arrived at the lake and saw the guild. As they looked upon the guild they couldn't help but laugh as they saw a bridge that lead to the middle of the lake where the guild resided.

"Wow a guild full of fire mages decides to build their guild in the middle of a lake." Riker said as the group shared another laugh. They started to cross the bridge when Riker stopped them. "I have a plan to lure them out just get ready to fight them. I know my **Water Style** can counter their fire do you have anything to counter them?" Riker asks as the trio stops.

"I have my **Flame Empress Armor** that reduces the damage of fire attacks." Erza says.

"In my **Satan Soul** I can move faster to avoid their attacks." Mira says.

"Ok then when I finish luring them out of the guild then we should each take out any mages who come out." Riker says as they move across the bridge. They stop a good distance away from the guild and Riker starts to gather Chakra for his move. Riker quickly runs through some hand seals. **"Water Style: Multi Water Dragon Jutsu"** Riker shouts out as the water from the lake starts to rise and take the form of multiple dragons made of water.

The water dragons then shoot straight at the guild and start to tear through the building. After the dragons trash the building they rise up to the sky to form a massive dragon of water and strike down on the top of the guild to crush it. Before the dragon could strike the guild a massive wall of fire rose up and stopped the dragon creating a massive amount of steam.

As the steam cleared the trio of mages saw some mages come out of the remains of their guild hall. Riker looked back at his two companions and nodded as they split up to take on the mages. Erza jumped to the left and requiped her **Flame Empress Armor** and Mira jumped to the right while activating her **Satan Soul**. Riker watched as Erza and Mira went to fight their battles then looked ahead at the group of mages charging at him and got ready to fight.

Riker went into action and started dodging the fire attacks coming his way. He then ran up to the mages and engaged in **Taijutsu** and started to knock out some of the mages. After taking down some mages he heard one of the mages yell **"Grand Fireball"** as a massive fireball shot straight towards him. As the fireball approached Riker jumped back and ran through some hand seals **"Earth Style: Rock Wall"** Riker yelled as a wall made of rock rose and blocked the fireball.

From behind the wall Riker started to make a plan to take out the mages. Once he formulated his plan he decided to put it to action. After the fire died down Riker jumped onto the rock wall and started to run through another set of hand seals. **"Water Style: Wild Water Wave"** Riker yells as a giant wave of water emerged from the lake and knocked down the mages getting them soaked. Before they could get up Riker started to finish his plan **"Earth Style: Earth Pit"** Riker said as the mages fell into a pit with water filling it up. He then jumped up and went through his last set of hand seals **"Lightning Style: Rapid Bolts"** Riker yelled as he shot bolts of lightning at the pit electrifying the mages in the pit.

Riker landed on the ground and quickly looked over to Erza and Mira to see if they needed any help. He looked over and saw that the two girls had finished their groups and headed over to Riker. Once the trio got together they started to gather up the unconscious mages to call the rune knights to take them. Before they could call the rune knights they felt a strong magic presence come from the wrecked guild hall.

"So these are the little runts who trashed my guild and took out my members." Said a man as he walked out of the guild. The trio watched as he emerged and stood across from them. "Well then you will have to take me down if you're going to turn in my guild." The man said as he took a fighting stance.

"…Who are you? You never really said." Riker says as the man and the two girls just look at him like he is insane.

The man cleared his throat a bit. "Right well I am the guild master of Devils Flame." The now identified guild master says.

Riker nods as the trio gets ready to take down the guild master. Before any of them could make their move the guild master thrust his hand out and yelled **"Fire Make: Arrow Barrage"** as hundreds of fire arrows headed straight towards the trio. Seeing no chance at dodging the arrows Riker acted quickly and went through some hand seals **"Earth Style: Rock Dome"** he yelled as a dome formed around the trio to protect them from the arrows.

Inside the dome the trio started to wait till the onslaught of arrows stopped. "That should buy us sometime to make a plan to take this guy down." Riker said.

"It is the three of us versus one guy I think we should all hit him at once." Mira says as she deactivates her **Satan Soul**.

"We can't just rush him because we need to work in sync with each other to cause the most damage and finish this faster." Erza says as she requiped to her normal outfit.

"I agree with Erza if we can time our attacks perfectly then we can take him down faster." Riker says.

"Ok then how are we going to do this?" Mira asks.

"Since the two of you can fly I want you two to fly around him attacking him and I will stay here and attack his front." Riker says as he pulls out **Hell Bringer** and activates his **Sharingan**. "With **Hell Bringer** my elemental attacks are amplified and I can perform some **Jutsu** without using hand seals." Riker says as the group gets ready to act on their plan.

From the outside of the dome the guild master of Devils Flame stopped his attack and watched the dome sometime the dome busted open and out came Erza and Mira flying over to his sides and started to launch their attacks. The guild master began to dodge their attacks and started to launch his own attacks but before he could fire he got hit head first by a dragon made of water throwing him back into the wreckage of his guild.

"Erza, Mira hit him now!" Riker yelled as the two girls started to attack. Erza quickly launched some fire slashes from her sword and Mira charged up her **Soul Extinction** and fired it at the guild master. Before the attacks hit the downed guild master a gigantic wave of water rose from the lake and stopped both attacks from hitting their target.

An evil laugh reached the trios ears as the guild master stood up. "Did you think I only had one type of magic why would I put my guild in the middle of the lake where we wouldn't have an advantage? I don't only use fire magic but water magic as well." He says as water starts to swirl around him. "Now Die **Raging Torrent** " He yells as large jets of water knock Erza and Mira out of the sky and onto the ground. The jets of water then launch themselves towards Riker where he stabs his blade into the ground and a rock wall rises up and blocks the water from striking him.

'Damn it I'm running low on chakra and he seems to have gotten stronger' Riker thinks as he draws some power from **Hell Bringer** and goes through some hand seals **"Earth Style: Rock Golem"** Riker says as chunks of the earth form an avatar of rock and charges at the guild master. Using this moment of distraction Riker quickly grabs Erza and Mira and brings them behind the wall of earth.

While the golem was fighting the guild master Riker took the time to observe their situation. He was running low on chakra and Erza and Mira seemed to be reaching their limits as well. Before he could think of anything to help their situation a hand made out of water reached around the wall and grabbed Erza and dragged her out into the open. Riker and Mira came from behind the wall to see the rock golem destroyed and the guild master charging up an attack.

"Now to take care of one of you brats. **Fire Make: Raging Inferno** " The guild master yells as he gathers a huge amount of fire and launches it at Erza. Time seemed to slow down as Riker tried to think of a way to save Erza. He knew he didn't have enough time to do any jutsu to stop the attack and he couldn't run fast enough to push Erza out of the way. There was only one thing he could do and he knew it was going to hurt.

Erza didn't know what happened other than one second she was watching a huge mass of fire coming towards her the next she was next to Mira watching as the fire struck Riker as he was launched into the water. After a moment she realized that Riker had substituted himself with her

"Riker!" Erza and Mira yelled out as they saw him fall underwater.

"Hahaha finally at least one of you is dead." Devils Flames master said as he continued to laugh.

Erza and Mira quickly got enraged at the guild master and started to attack him with renewed power. Mira shifted into her **Satan Soul** and Erza requiped her **Flame Empress Armor** as they began their assault. The master of Devils Flame was taken back by their show of anger but quickly started to defend from their attacks. While their fight raged on they were completely oblivious as to what was happening underneath the surface of the lake.

The only thought on Riker's mind was making sure that Erza was safe when he substituted with her to take the blast. Now slowly sinking to the bottom of the lake all he could think about was how he would survive this. He had used up all his chakra and he left **Hell Bringer** in the ground so no drawing power from the sword. Riker was mad at himself for having to use his last resort he thought he was strong enough without it,

'Well it's time to put on a show' Riker thought with a grin as flame colored marks started to spread all over his body from the base of his neck.

The fight raged on and both parties were tiring each other out but Erza and Mira were on the losing side. After sometime their renewed power started to wear down and they started getting more sluggish and took more hits. While the Devils Flames master was running low on magic but knew he would come out on top. Before they could launch more attacks at each other they felt a brand new source of power come from the bottom of the lake.

They felt the power get closer and felt that it had a sinister energy to it. Then the surface of the water burst open and a figure landed in front of the two girls. Tears came to their eyes as they saw the new figure turned out to be Riker who looked very different with the black markings covering part of his body. Because of the blast Riker's armor was blown off exposing his chest with half of it being covered in markings.

Before anyone could respond in a burst of speed Riker appeared in front of the guild master and buried his fist into his gut launching him back into the remains of the guild. Then as quick as lightning Riker went through some hand seals and shouted **"Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears"** as he put his hands to the ground as spears of rock emerged and barraged the downed guild master. While the spears continued their assault he started doing some more seals and said **"Water Style: Water Bullets"** as he shot fast paced globs of water at the guild master.

Once the assault ended the guild master emerged from the dust heavily wounded but still could fight as he rushed towards Riker and gathered fire in his hand. **"Fire Make: Flame Blade"** He yelled as he pierced Riker the blade only for Riker to evaporate into water. The guild master extremely confused at what happened didn't notice the spike of energy before it was too late and turned around at the sound of chirping birds to see Riker charging at him with a hand full of black lightning as he was struck in the chest.

" **Black Chidori"** Was the only thing the guild master heard before darkness took over. As the guild master dropped unconscious Riker turned to the girls to see them running towards him as the markings receded back onto a mark on his neck. Once the markings vanished he proceeded to pass out from exhaustion the last thing he heard was Erza and Mira callout his name.


End file.
